drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Atarka
Atarka ist eine der fünf Drachenfürsten von Tarkir aus Magic - The Gathering. Sie ist bekannt für ihren unersättlichen Hunger und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen, von denen das Leben ihrer Gefolgsleute abhängt. Atarka ist eine Jägerin, die an nichts anderes als Essen denkt. Reden hält sie für Zeitverschwendung, und ihre Gefolgsleute schätzt sie nur, wenn sie sie mit Nahrung versorgen oder selbst von ihr verschlungen werden. Atarka mag es nicht, wenn die Clansmitglieder sich verbergen. Jedoch toleriert sie es, wenn es ihnen bei der Jagd behilflich ist. Der Atarka-Clan Der Atarka-Clan stammt vom ehemaligen Temur-Clan ab und beinhaltet die brutalsten Jäger Tarkirs. Allein die Tatsache, dass ein Atarka-Clanmitglied am Leben ist, beweist, dass er für die Drachenfürstin lebendig nützlicher ist als tot. Das Symbol des Clans ist die Drachenklaue, die für die Graumsamkeit der Clanmitglieder steht. Ihr Überlebens-Instinkt ist alles, was die Atarka-Leute am Leben hält. Der Clan ist nomadisch, um in der harten Wildnis genug Beute für die Drachenfürstin aufzutreiben und nicht selbst als Nahrung zu enden. Die Knappheit an Beutetieren stammt daher, dass die Ankunft Atarkas die Gletscher der Qal Sisma Berge geschmolzen und das Land überflutet hat. Dadurch wurden die Mammuts, die der Clan einst jagte, ausgerottet. Heute besteht ihre Beute überwiegend aus Hirschen und Elchen. Ohne Atarkas Führung würde der Clan vermutlich auseinander brechen, da die Angehörigen ihre Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit sehr schätzen. Doch Atarka verlangt, dass sie regelmäßig zusammenkommen und sie ehren und mit Nahrung versorgen. Wenn die Clanmitglieder zusammenkommen singen sie zusammen am Feuer. Ihre Lieder handeln von der Jagd, auf die sie sich bereits freuen, oder preisen Drachenfürstin Atarka. Schon vor langer Zeit eroberte Atarka das Feuergebirge Qadat und brachte die dortigen Ifrit auf ihre Seite. Sie versprach ihnen, Feuer über die ganze Welt zu verbreiten. Verborgene Traditionen Als Atarka den Temur-Clan übernahm, verschlang sie dessen Schamanen. Sie sah sie als unnütz für die Jagd an und fürchtete ihre Elementar-Magie. Jedoch kommunizieren die Schamanen telepathisch und die ersten Opfer konnten andere warnen, wodurch einige junge Schamanen überlebten. Im Verborgenen werden die alten Traditionen deshalb noch am Leben gehalten. Während die Schamanen nciht mehr auf Höhlenwände malen, nutzen sie eine Art Scrimshaw, um die Geschichte des Clans aufzuzeichnen. Dazu nehmen die Jäger oft eine kleine Trophäe von einem Beutetier, bevor sie es an Atarka verfüttern, damit die Schamanen darauf schreiben können. Die Schamanen nutzen ihre Elementar-Magie nicht mehr offen. Dennoch teilen sie das wissen um Orte starker elementarer Magie miteinander. Drachen thumb Die Drachen in Atarkas Clan sind wenig intelligent, aber kompetente Jäger. Meist kämpfen sie untereinander oder jagen nach Beute. Jagdrufer Eine besondere Rolle nehmen die Jagdrufer ein. Im Auftrag von Atarka führt ein Jagdrufer eine Jagd an. Die Beute selbst wird von Atarka ausgewählt. Außerdem weißt sie jedem einen Drachen zu, der ihn beaufsichtigt. Dennoch hat der Jagdrufer eine gewisse Autorität. Feinde Ihre Lieblingsbeute sind Ainok und Bären. Jedoch jagen manche Ainok auf der Seite von Atarkas Menschen. Bevor sie sie erwischen kann, stehlen sie sich einen Teil der Beute und fliehen. Oger sieht Atarka als starke Konkurrenz, weshalb sie ihre Menschen ermutigt, Oger sofort anzugreifen. Auf diese Art hält sie die Oger schwach und wird mit deren Fleisch versorgt. Karten Es gibt zwei Karten von Atarka: *Atarka die Weltenschmelzerin (Fate Reforged, 2015) *Drachenfürstin Atarka (Dragons of Tarkir, 2015) Quellen *Magic the Gathering: Planeswalker's Guid to Dragons of Tarkir, Part 2 Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Magic the Gathering